


Finding a way back home

by Rafikii



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Death Knight, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Horde, I will probs add more tag's as the story goes, More angst than i thought...., Paladin, Some angst, druid, monk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafikii/pseuds/Rafikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former paladin, a female Draenei now a  Death Knight lost and feeling helpless trying to work her way out of the dark and to find her way back to the light. The path she have taken is hard and challenging for the people she have fought and lost, but maybe the light is closer than she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since i worked on a fic. And then i mean like 2-3 years... So hehehehe... I chose to get back in the writing in hope it will also help me a bit on the art way uwu
> 
> This story will follow a battle scared Draenei and her journey trough life, both good and bad.
> 
> \--  
> I do not own these people, well the main person is a alt of mine, but not the rest uwu Maybe some will pop up in later chapters, but then i will tell in notes :)!

_**Hello lovies 3 So how long since i was active? 2-3 years? MOST likely... I been busy. I been going to a Folk High year here in Norway and i'm ready to take on Graphic Design now this August! I been thinking a lot about writing, but i guess i never got to start on them...** _

_**\--** _

_'A Hero that is what you once where'_

Those words kept echoing in her head as she tried to remember what she was now then. A former slave? A tool that have lost it's meaning to go on? A mere memory forgotten in time? Questions was coming and going and no answer to come.

She held onto the things that she knew and tried to forget her painful past with being a mere minion for the Lich King. When she had returned with other Death Knights at the Stormwind gates confusion ran around them. Getting accepted was harder and even if it was a few years since this time, she could still feel people's stares on her back waiting for her to drop dead on the street.

What could she really live for? Family? No, she had nobody and she had not tried to find them after the dark times. She could not face her family and former friends like this. Her light have been taken away replaced with darkness. Drowning. The only light she could see was the small hope of the Naaru that had not left her. It kept her going and motivated knowing that she was still kind and not a lost case

She may have been a proud paladin before the scourge, but she felt so helpless and small. Her friend; a human paladin her only friend she kept contact with from her days working for the Argent Dawn. 

When she had met some other friends, she been told straight out that her attitude and herself have gone cold than what she used to be. Her tone more snappy and aggressive. She did not care. Nor blame them. She wanted things to be over with, to stooped being looked down on. Her pride was in so much pain, but the darkness was becoming her friend. 

Can one single person change her point in life and help her move forward?

\--

_**AND there you have it! I mixed it together in less than 10 min. If there are some spelling errors or so i shall fix em when i get Word as it's no such thing as that at WordPad, but i'm fairly certain my English writing have improved a lot since my last fic's so c:** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeyy :D first chapter here and i hope you guys enjoy it uwu**

\--

She let out a blood shattering scream letting herself fall on her knees sobbing over what had happened. She could now not run away from her haunting past. Sha had agreed to help the Ebon Hold with taking down the Lich King and she had hopped to get away from everything and die alone somewhere around Howling Fjord, but her path had other plans as she was meet face to face with her sister. 

Her sister that she had not seen after she had died and unfortunately been taken back to life under the hand of the Lich King. Aki would not in her year spawn forget her sister's happy relived eyes as she had seen her in the tropes. Shame and guilt had taken a tool on Aki as she remembered what she had been doing. 

Fear and rage burned trough her body as she roared in the middle of the forest knowing what would happen with her now. She would most likely be dragged back to Stormwind to meet the things she's been running away. Her friends and family. She gripped the dirt beneath her fingers and dug them deep trying to calm herself as the earth started to gain a thin layer of frost from where her hands where placed.

She could not face her him, she was a burden now. He would bee looked down on for having a mother that was.. Like this... "NO!" Aki yelled letting out a circle of frost around here. She lost grip and feel to the ground crying. The once proud paladin was now a mere tool and a disgrace for her own people as a Death Knight. The words tasted foul in her mouth and more tear managed to escape.

Why could she not have just vanished like she had hoped. Maybe killed in battle, but no. the young Draenei's faith was now to try and move forward while knowing the light have left her and only the dark was consuming her in her waking state. She never showed this side to anybody and hoped she never had to.

Aki managed to calm herself despite her rage still went wild in her mind. She started the way back to the inn she was staying at. Nora her sister had tried to convince her to stay with her, but Aki had refused stating she wanted to be alone.

As she got to the inn there was people drinking, chatting and cheerful faces while singing. She hurried fast away from them and went to her room only to be meet with a person sitting on her bed grinning up at her 

"Welcome back then!"  
"You should had told me you where around!"

Aki gaped looking at the human in front of her...  
A dear friend from her time in Argent Dawn  
Her friend Milo.

\--  
**I'm sorry for the short chapter :v But i figured i wanted to stop it here and make the second chapter longer. I also figured it sucks to use WordPad, but it works for now...**  
**Nora & Aki are 2 of my WoW char's and as stated before i will add more of them. If you read my fic Guild Tales you will meet some of them again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read notes at the end for info :) Sorry for any spelling errors, english is not my first language

What is he doing here, he should be with the Argent Dawn not here. The better question was, why is he here and why search her up like this? So many questions and such little time. She grumbled as she tried to ignore him by taking off her heavy armor while he kept having that smug grin on his face.

"You know a hello or, how you been will not hurt you" Milo said staring at the ceiling in case of getting hit by staring.

"Why?" Was all she said as she got of her boots and seated herself on the bed wearing light leather and taking out the band keeping her ponytail up.

"Why what? You should be more specific there. It can be aaannnything for all i know" the human said looking at her. She had not changed much like he had seen on other Death Knights. What he did see new was the blue glow, it was not like the normal glow. This one was bluer and more cold then what he had seen in her eyes.

"Why are you here for starters then" She asked staring at him. From her view he looked much older than he should be a new scar was visible at his hairline and he had small rings under his eyes.

"Looking for you of course! After i heard from your sister and a few of your guild mates that you where alive i started to look. Can't leave my best friend hanging after what happened." He smiled sadly at the last part. Pain showed in his eyes as he moved to stare at his hands fiddling with his fingers.

She stared blankly at him the words starting to make sense. It was not only her sister that have been on the front at Icecrowne, but her old guild mates? Even if she had joined Argent Dawn she had kept in contact and helped out from time to time when she could and some of them had been there? 

"Can't you guy's just leave me alone? But i guess not seeing i'm being dragged back to Stormwind by my own sister!" Aki got up from the bed staring directly at him "Why can't i be one of the Death Knights that can vanish? Why not just leave?" 

Milo stared at her seeing her desperation and anger. "What about Aatu?" the Paladin locked eyes with her seeing her face change from anger to sadness.

"He does not know who i am any longer" She looked away and seating herself again on the bed looking out of the window before looking back at Milo "And i want it to stay that way. I'm a curse for my people i lost the Naruu and i'm a dark shadow wandering in shame for what happened with the other Draeneis that got turned to Death Knights" A tear dropped down her cheek as she looked over to him. He still had the light to guide him, she felt small and lost with nothing to lose.

Milo looked over at her, shifting a bit and putting a hand on her shoulder while the other rested at her hands. "That does not mean you should abandon the people that care" He said softly. "You are given also a second chance to be with your son, to watch him grow and guide him. The light have not left you, it's just hidden" he added giving a chasted kiss on her forehead before standing up.

"Look I'm going back tomorrow morning the choice is yours" That was the last words she heard before the door closed. She kept staring at the door with a conclusion in her mind.

To at least try and be a mother when she have at least lost about 7 or 8 years of her sons life. Draenei's may live long, but she would not have him as a child forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i will keep this story a bit short but often update.. As i'm leaving the school now on saturday (there's a lot to pack.. dam i did not think i had that much with me for a year). and i don't have the chance to always write. Not sure if i get something out before next week. So yeah, maybe i get them longer next time c:


	4. Authors Note!

I know i have not uploaded this in a while and i apologize in a way, but i been busy with multiply things. I been busy buying in bird/parrot supplies for when i get my Green Cheeked Conure in the up-coming week. I went on a 1 week vacation with the family and basically exhausted after ending school even if it was in May i ended. I'm writing the next chapter as i type this also and i already started on it before i ended last chapter, but yeah. Things in the way.

I will upload it as fast as i can. Maybe it will come today or soon. Let's hope soon c:  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i managed it XD   
> I hope this is a bit longer..., but i'm having a hard time writing a bit long ^^;

Aki let out a sight as her drake stooped at the Stormwind gates and glanced around. Nothing had really changed she noted, still the same statues and the dam shiny stones and why was everything shining?? She grumbled and was about to take up to fly to the stable master as a another drake stopped beside her. Milo. God dammit.

"The guild have their own place to set their drakes and other mounts" He made a short node as he flied off expecting her to follow. As she let out a breath of what was going to happen she followed then. Milo had been talking to the guild trough a com and had told their new guild master about her return. She had no ide what had happened to the other one she used to be in, but her friends had moved on to the new one so it seemed with Milo she had no choice but to follow.

As they landed they where meet with a pair of curious eyes on them as a Worgen slides out from the stables with her pet wolf by her side.   
"Milo! It's good to see you" She said as she looked over at Aki.   
"New member?" Sha asked curiously taking a step closer as Aki went down from her drake.  
"Old actually" Milo said as he took both drakes and handed them to the stable master. "She used to be in the old one, well before you know.. Things.." he added and turned around.  
"Ooh, well welcome home then. I'm Tariro and this is Akio" She gestured toward the wolf that was siting at her side. Was that wolf glaring at her?  
"Right, I'm Aki" She said dryly but put on a small fake smile.  
"Well we better get going, can't let the moody druid wait" Milo chuckled at his words as he waved goodbye to the hunter.

\----------

"See they are nice. And they won't hurt you" Milo stated as they came in front of a building with the guild crest on the wall  proudly.

"Uhu, tell me that when she's not sending her wolf at me" She snapped back already annoyed about this reunion as Milo said.

She felt nervous and it could be seen most likely from a mile's length. Under her hoof's a small path with snow and ice emerged as she stared at the building in front of her. What was she going to say or do? 

When Milo opened the doors it was mostly empty except for a few people sitting by the bar enjoying the small things in life before doing something. A human was sprawled over some chairs and was dozing of as a dwarf was serving around the bar to some night elf's. 

Being away from society had their downside as another Daenei walked toward them while reading on a mission as a Nelf hunter walked beside her.

"I can't believe we get the short end on this! We should be up there kicking some orc butt!" the Nelf huffed as the Draenei just chuckled and walked out the doors. 

The place itself seemed cozy and welcoming, but for Aki it was suffocating to just stand there. She could hear how her hoofs made the clunking sound as small crisp of ice was left in her trail as she tried to stay calm. What bothered her most was that she saw no other Death Knights in here. Not even a trace. Sure it was hardly anybody in the building, but she still had set her mind that she was not welcomed really. Who would? What she and her fellow Death Knights had done was a shame and she suddenly felt a bit sick with just remembering.

She nearly walked into Milo as they stood at the top of the stairs as he had knocked on the door. They heard a sight before a come in was heard as Milo gently opened the door.

In front of Aki was a druid dressed in casual leather clothes. The Nelf had a scar going from her right eye and went down to her throat, a staff with leaves that was made of tree rounded with a cloth for the holder was safely places behind her chair and here eyes shone a bright orange as she looked over a few files before her eyes looked up at the two. 

Aki felt more uneasy. She heard about druids with orange eyes, but this druid looked like she was gonna maul her on the spot. She tensed a bit as the Nelf stood up and walked around the desk she had currently been siting at and stared at Aki up and down. As the Nelf's eyes got closer to her they softened up and a bright smile plastered over her face.

"I heard you wanted to return to old friends" She stated simply "I'm the guild master here and i swear if you are one of those that love to destroy things and give me work i will find a way to take away your joy for a week."

"It's a shame you don't remember me anymore it seems, but i'm Kushina" she added with a small smile grasping her lips as she looked up at Aki.

And there it was, one of her close friends before the whole being dead and raised back again to slaughter your friends and family. She had aged over the years and her hair had grown out and let's not forget the scar. No wonder she did not really regonize her. Like switch being turned on the hunter nelf walking out was Neida. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

"Hi" _'wow that's the best you could muster'_ she mentally slapped herself again.

"Social skills seems to have went away from you at one point. Ah well.. I guess i give you the basic and no starting fights with other guild's. We have 2-3 for that and don't need more."

Kushina went over to a closet that stood close to one of the windows and pulled out a guild tabard. "You are not required to wear it, but everybody get's one" She handed the cloth over to her and stuck out her hand. "Welcome to Tribe of Friends".

\----------

" I told you it would go smooth" Milo exlaimed as they was down again at the guild hall.  
"So do you have any place to stay? Like did you actually contact your sister as we planned? Or are you gonna give me the crap you forgot?" he gave her a glare as she tried to look innocent for a second.

"It's not like i forgot more, that i don't want too" It was the raw truth then. She did not have the heart to meet her sister again and her son. She needed to get some thinking going and it did not help that Milo was foot following her at every step.

"Com'on you cant sleep in the streets and it's silly if you are going to move into a inn when your sister lives 5 minutes outside these gates". He stooped and turned around and looked her in the eyes. "You can't run away from them, they are family. Beside i'm sure they wont hate you" 

"My sister is easy to get along with, but how am i suppose to address my son? That i left him? That i did not die really but was controlled and then i was hiding from you all until you dragged me back with guilt?" She snapped looking away from the paladin.

Milo studied the Draenei in front of him and felt a temperature drop. She's was going to turn him to ice if he did not do something. It was true words, he had no ide how they would react, but could they really just ignore her? Her own sister? Even her son? It was true, he was not old when they got separated, but the kid would surely be happy to have her back? A cold shudder left him as he saw the back of Aki as she walked away.

What was he going to do? The once happy and adventurous Paladin now looked gloomy and angry more anger than what he had seen in other Death Knights that was recovering. He let out a sight as he followed after. He be dammed if he left her alone when she was at this point. It was just now he saw the path of frost that she left as she walked further into the city.

\------

Kushina sight as she stared out the window pinching the bridge of her nose. Now she had another Death Knight on her hands and she looked way to aggressive to be honest. She felt something ebb her mind to take out Aki. Something was off and she did not want old bonds broken or damaged if she could prevent it. She had her doubts about the Draenei and she could not exactly point it out, but it was something. She gave up thinking much about it for now as she went out from her office and headed down the stairs saying hi to various members that had a good time after a hard day. She went over to a few sitting by some chairs and plopped down making the voices forget the itch about Aki in the meantime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not managed to get Microsoft Word so i'm still using WordPad. It's a bit annoying as i don't know how much i have in words nor can i fix my spelling errors before i get it out here.. Since i got some free time i get look into getting Word now. Or take the mac that have word and actually fix it.. Whatever happens first.


	6. Authors note 2

Ahaha hello... It's been a while no? I'm really sorry i have not stored the story away, it's been a bit caothic with collage... Oh man... Beside that i switched pc.. Or build. It feels good.  
I got word also and i'm hopping to get something done before i start the exam at the end of may. I just need to drag my files from the laptop to the new pc and i should be good to go.

Thanks for showing patience ;o; 

Again, i'm gonna see what i can get down, and the chapters wont be so long, but aaa i guess that's better than no update ehe. Fyi, i may edit a few chapters also, not much just see at spelling and what not uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO it’s been a while… BUT I got Word on the computer and I’m job hunting with no life and graduated and… nothing better to do with my life as of now. I will try and keep this going, but I’m not promising weekly updates or anything. I’m just going with the flow of things as of now :)
> 
> Also sorry for such a short chapter, i'm still trying to get into this again... not that... my chapters were long from the start :l

The room got lit up gently by the sun that had found its way around the curtains illuminating the inn room. It was a simple room with a bed at one end with a drawer, a desk with a chair and two windows at the other end of the wall.

Aki gnored as she turned away from the sun trying to fall back to sleep. She heard rapid knocking on her door and let out a frustrated hiss as she stood up. She had changed into something better fitting than her heavy armor and had no plan getting out of these light leather clothes any time soon.

“Milo, I swear I will turn you into an ice-cube if you don’t shut it” She called over as she opened the door to a smiling paladin.  
“Oh com’on. I found where your sister lives. It’s not so far, a bit on the outside of Stormwind, I’d say about a 10 minutes mount run”. Milo stood there grinning like an idiot as he himself was dressed in something better than his full plate gear with his hands behind his back.

Aki put a hand over her face and dragged it down annoyance placed over her features. She had not agreed to meet her sister yet. It was something she did not want to do yet. It was the second day she’s been back and Milo was already a pain as always.

“Look Milo, we don’t even know if she’s home. She can be out for all we know” the death knight could at least try and get out of this.

“That’s the good news she is home. I had a talk with some people in the guild and she got back this morning. The sooner the better!” He finished walking into her room getting comfortable sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Aki let out a sight as she looked over Milo thinking what her next move should be. She did want to see her sister no doubt, but she would not face her like this. It would have been for the best to never see her again and let her think she died in the scourge battle.

“Look Milo, if she just got back home don’t you think she would like to be left alone at least?”  
“Why?” Milo looked at her in confusion.  
“Milo…, No”  
“I’m sure she will see you! Like who don’t? With your grumpy mood and death stares” he joked looking over at her.

“And that’s why they are better off without me. People don’t like death knights. We are being hated by every race and class out there no matter if you’re a troll or dwarf.  Just drop it” The last part was barley a whisper as she looked down at her hands.

She couldn’t face them. Maybe it was selfish, but what she had said was the truth. Nobody could really stand them after what have happened and she could not blame them either. She had killed in cold blood no matter who they had been. Friend or foe didn’t matter back then as long as you did your part and survived. She had killed friends, good friends she was surprised when she and her kind had returned to Stormwind and got accepted to wander freely and return to as normal life would get with the burden.

Milo looked up to his friend, he couldn’t believe the words he heard coming out. “Aki believe me I seen other death knights living okey again with old friends and family. Your case i-“ he was interrupted when Aki faced him dead in the eye.

“But have you ASKED them how they are now? NO, you haven’t, most of us are going with the knowledge that we have killed so many people, family, friends! It’s something we have to live with for the rest of our lives! Do you know how many times I was out in the field hoping to maybe die? To put an end to this?” she had to stop herself for next words and took a deep breath in before she spoke again. “I saw my sister in the battle at the frontline Milo, I could have killed her if I would, but something held me back. She saw me, or so I think. I can’t face her that easily” She slumped down in a chair looking out the window feeling tears treating to fall.

Milo looked over his once proud friend and fellow paladin and saw first now the scars littering her arms and other spots on her body that he could see that was not clothed. Some old and some looked still a bit fresh. He looked up to her face and saw tears rolling down. “True, I have never thought to ask them, but perhaps they have been in the same boat and was afraid to meet their families and friends. It could just have been me being killed and revived by the Lich king that day and the same to others. Is it not better to at least let them know? None are going to force you to stay with them.” He finished standing up and walking over placing a gentle hand on her shoulder giving a small squeeze.

“Look all I know is that your son deserves to see you as well, even your husband would like to know that you’re still kicking and not gone. We can come and go, you can eve go alone, but don’t hide away for too long, it will only scare you more to see them later knowing they are around” He finished looking out the window.

Aki whipped her eyes scolding herself for crying and gave a sight as she looked up at Milo. It was true she was more scared of them seeing her like this than anything, but was it not her son keeping her going? He should at least know she was not ignoring him like she had done the last few years. Her mate Brig, she did miss him, but would he still be with her after all this?

With determination still going in her veins she stood up and started to walk toward the door. “I will meet them, I won’t hide. Even if it’s just a quick in and out they will know I’m around.” She gave a node to herself. Milo gave thumbs up before following her out the door down to the stable area as he mounted his own steed before Aki followed suit on her own bony horse and followed him.

He prayed to the light that this would turn out fine. He had spoken once or so to Brig, but more to Nora as they were after all in the same guild area, but now it was time to see if they would accept Aki or not and that scared him to the bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that’s it for now…. I will try and keep the flow going.


End file.
